Data communication systems undergo a continuing evolution towards higher data rates. One possibility to increase the data rate of a communication system is to implement a higher-order modulation scheme.
The implementation of a higher-order modulation scheme generally excludes legacy terminals using previous modulation techniques from participation in the enhanced communication system. This may result in network segregation.
As an example, the evolution of GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) towards EGPRS (Enhanced General Packet Radio Service) was accompanied by the implementation of an 8-PSK (Phase Shift Keying) modulation scheme. As a consequence, GSM mobile stations that did not support EGPRS, i.e. which only used GMSK (Gaussian Minimum Shift Keying) which is a binary modulation scheme, could not decode any data dedicated to an EGPRS mobile station.
Based on the above, there is a need in the art for a transmitter that transmits a signal that is at least partially to be processed by a legacy terminal.